Cuddling is the Best Medicine
by Alera33
Summary: When (Name) gets sick Mikoto takes care of her. Reader Insert.


_*Flashback*_

 _I walk into the warm, welcoming bar. I had heard about HOMRA for awhile, and had this intense urge to join….but I didn't want to be rejected._

" _Hi, welcome to HOMRA bar. How could I help you today miss?" The kind bartender asks._

" _Well," I reply nervously looking at the ground. "I was wondering if I could join HOMRA?" He looks at me, his eyes widening a little bit._

" _Are you sure you want-"_

" _Yes, I am Positive," I say getting excited. He sighs and looks at me with a small smile._

" _Well then, I guess I'll take you to see the King." He leads me upstairs to where a living area was. Knocking on a bedroom door he says,_

" _Mikoto? There's someone here who wants to join HOMRA." Then opens the door. We walk in and I see the the Red King. He has spiky, red hair and amber colored eyes._

 _The Red King stood up and stretched out his right hand towards me. I raised my hand to put it in his when his hand became engulfed in beautiful red flames. I stared at it for a few seconds, mesmerized, before placing my hand in his. Suddenly, I felt a burning on my left collarbone and I look down to see the HOMRA mark. The Red King gives me a small smile._

" _Welcome to HOMRA. I'm Mikoto, the Red King._

" _I'm (Name)," I say giving a cute smile back._

 _*End of Flashback*_

That was how I made it into HOMRA. I still remember how nervous I was and also mesmerized by Mikoto and HOMRA.

"Ughhhh," I groan as I wake up to my alarm clock. ' _It is not happening today. I feel like crap and I am so tired. The rest of the world can suck it,'_ I think as I fall back asleep.

Downstairs, the guys and Anna were all wondering where (Name) was. It was 8 o'clock and yeah she did love sleeping in but she said that she was going to make them all breakfast today.

"Mikoto, you go check on her," Kusanagi says.

Mikoto silently gets up, taking the order from him. Mikoto was a very laid back king who did not order people around much. As he climbs the stairs he pulls out a cigarette but remembers that (Name) not too fond of them so he puts it away. He may not order his people around very much but he did care for them especially the (H/C) haired female. When he gets to her door, he opens it and sees the female still in bed. Mikoto gently brushes his hand along (Name)'s face and noticed the sweat along it and the pained look. Knowing what was wrong, he wraps her in his arms and takes her across the hall to his room. Settling her in bed he crawls in after her, bring her to his chest. When he notices she begins to shiver, Mikoto pulls her closer and wraps his aura around the two of them.

I give out a little shiver as I fade in and out of consciousness. Then, something warm envelopes my body and I open my eyes to see what happened. I look up to see Mikoto and his red aura surrounding us.

"Mikoto," I croak, sounding as horrible as I probably looked at the moment.

"Shh," he says, running a hand through my hair then pulling me closer, if that was possible anymore. I was almost laying on top of him but it was quite comfortable. "Go back to sleep." So I did.

Kusanagi is becoming impatient. He sent Mikoto to go get (Name) ' _but he probably fell asleep with her.'_ he thinks. He first checks in

(Name)'s room, then finds them in Mikoto's. Upon entering, he was about to yell at them but didn't once he saw Mikoto's face.

"She's sick," he grumbles.

"Fine," Kusanagi says raising his hands up in defeat. "Ill leave you two lovebirds to sleep." He softly closes the door behind him.

 ***5 hours later***

I let out a small yawn as I wake up. After softly squeezing the teddy bear I was holding, I relax feeling refreshed.

"Are you comfortable?" I hear a voice from beneath me. I open my eyes to see Mikoto beneath me. I immediately try to jump up, my face dusted with a blush but Mikoto holds me down to his chest. We lay there in silence for awhile before I decide to break it.

"Mikoto?"

"Hm," he says, his eyes closed.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Mikoto opens his eyes and looks at me. He leans forward and gives me a quick kiss. My face turns bright red.

"Stop talking." He pulls me into a more comfortable position and we fall asleep again.


End file.
